


Starmora: Unspoken Thing

by solarsaros



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Gamora takes a little longer to admit to Peter Quill/Star-Lord that there's an unspoken thing.An alternative way of her telling him.





	Starmora: Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was just feeling it so wrote it
> 
> Also, have you seen that the logos and the dates of Phase 4 have been released?!? Still no date for GotG Vol. 3 but at least we know 2014 Gamora is going to be in it!

The day had been long, exhausting and terrifying. Every Guardian was shattered and miserable, but Peter was the worst. 

He'd lost Yondu. The funeral for the ravager had been short and simple, until the rest of his ravager family had showed up to pay their respects and given him a proper send-off. 

Peter had been incredibly grateful for them coming back, showing that they still loved the now deceased ravager.

After the ravager ships had flown away, everything suddenly felt depressing once more. Peter was now the only one sat in the common area of the ship, his new music player in hand but not playing anything. He wasn't really sure what to listen to in that moment.

That's when Gamora appeared. She sat beside him, but didn't say a word; comforting him with just her presence.

He was glad he had her, but he felt stupid around her now. Mantis had told her that Peter was in love with her and she'd looked mortified. Then he'd talked to her about the 'unspoken thing' between then but she'd told him there was no such thing. Maybe she was right.

Embarrassment was something Peter had felt before and he hated it. He just wanted to move past the feeling.

Picking a song on his music player, he pressed play and stood up. He offered Gamora an earphone and she too stood up, taking it and looking at him, questioningly. 

"I know there's no unspoken thing," he managed to say, "but I could really do with my best friend, right now."

Without a word, Gamora placed her hands on his shoulders and stepped closer to him. He thanked her with a small smile, then placed the player in his pocket, and held her waist. 

Moments like this, Peter would rememeber forever. He'd had a nightmare of a day, the second worst day of his life, but, somehow, dancing with Gamora made some of the weight lift from his shoulders. Being with her made him feel a little happier, a little less like he was suffocating.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder so she wouldn't see him cry. Everything was too much for him. He only wished he could have her hold him for the rest of the night.

Hiding his face proved useful but the way his shoulders shook gave away the fact he was crying.

"Peter," she said, her voice the gentlest he'd ever heard it. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she comforted him. "Peter, it's okay." 

"It's not," he mumbled into her shoulder as he wept. "Nothing is."

The feeling of her hand stroking the back of his head calmed him a bit and his sobs became less violent. 

"There's nothing we can do. He's gone." 

"But... but I -"

"I'm not saying you should not grieve. I am just saying that... that you will get past this. Life won't ever be exactly the same again but it will be okay. Yondu knew you loved him, don't worry."

Somehow she'd managed to work out what one of the things was that was really hurting him: the idea that Yondu didn't know how much he cared for him. Peter's relationship with Yondu had been rocky, but he'd always loved him like a father.

"You'll hell me get through this, right? I can't do this alone, Gamora, I really can't," he said, holding her tighter, not wanting her to go.

"For as long as you want me here, I'm here."

Their dancing had turned into standing still and just holding each other. Peter didn't mind it at all. He needed it.

"You're a good best friend, Gamora," he said, his voice still muffled by her shoulder.

"So are you," she replied, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Peter?"

"Uh-huh?"

"That unspoken thing that you were talking about -"

"It's okay, forget I said anything."

"No... no, I... I was going to say that I... I think there's an unspoken thing, too." 

At that, Peter pulled away so he could look at her. Was she messing him around?

"I didn't know whether to say anything earlier. I thought perhaps it may be too soon after everything that had happened, but... you seemed like you needed to hear it."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Peter. Especially not at a time like this."

Then he smiled and, before Gamora could comprehend what had happened, his arms were around her and he had lifted her off the ground.

Once he'd placed her back on her feet, he held her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"There's an unspoken thing," he said, beaming.

Gamora nodded, and Peter pulled her back in for another hug.

"You were right, I really did need to hear that."

She rubbed his back, and he closed his eyes at the feeling of her touch. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and squeezed her tighter. 

"Though, I suppose it's spoken now... I'm not sure how this works."

Peter chuckled. He felt relieved. His sadness hadn't completely faded, but enough of it had subsided for him to be able to smile once again. He couldn't thank her enough.


End file.
